bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Liv Amara
Liv Amara is a character who was first referenced in season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series before making her physical appearance in the second season episode "Lie Detector". She is a self-made billionaire and founder of the biotech company Sycorax. Liv was placed into cryogenic stasis after inflicting herself with life-threatening parasites. While she was suspended, her clone, Di Amara, impersonated Liv to carry out her objective: to save Liv's life no matter what the cost. Background At age 23, Liv started her own biotech company, which garnered immense success and fortune for Liv's career. Her accomplishment made her one of San Fransokyo's most well-known billionaires. At one point in her career, Liv began an "immortality project" where she developed symbiotic organisms called parasynths designed to guard against disease and extend life expectancy. Her project was rejected, however, and with no one willing to support her, Liv had to test the organisms on herself. The parasynths unexpectedly evolved to destroy human cells, and as a result, Liv's health began to decline rapidly; even the world's best doctors couldn't cure the parasynths. With little time left before she could perish, Liv created a being from her own DNA, Diane "Di" Amara, to continue her work for a cure while Liv herself entered cryostasis. Though Di promised to complete her mission, the clone took Liv's identity for her own and ran a ruthless campaign of genetic mutations towards finding a cure. Meanwhile, Liv was stored in a secret lab underneath Sycorax. Appearance Liv is a young, tall woman with hazel eyes. She has long hair with a blonde gradient that fades to light. Initially, Liv wore a lab coat with her a red dress. During her cryostasis, she wore a white bodysuit with the Sycorax logo while her hair became somewhat frayed. Personality Liv is presumably motivated and prodigious in biotechnology research. Despite this, Liv has noble intentions, as she dedicates her research to help others. Liv was not without flaws, however. When her requests for help on her project were ignored, her desire to succeed combined with a sense of neglect led her to experiment the untested organisms on herself, and in doing so, suffered from unforeseen development of the parasynths' malignant qualities and the birth of the amoral Di, whose existence came from Liv's belief that the only person she could trust was herself. Liv saw biotech as a means of benefitting humanity, which stood in stark contrast to Di's beliefs. Indeed, Liv detested abusing the study of biotech, for hurting and mutating innocent people was entirely against her wish to improve health and life. When she learned of the extreme measures Di went through to cure her, instead of showing appreciation for her clone, Liv only expressed disgust of what lengths Di went, despite Di's apparent closeness to Liv. History Liv appears in cryostasis in "Something Fluffy", though as a silhouette. Di visits Liv and tells her she will not let her down. In "Lie Detector", Di runs different treatments on Liv's worsening condition, none of which are successful. When Chris offers her a gold-flaked cupcake, Di is inspired to use gold to stabilize Liv. After a few attempts and even dealing with Big Hero 6 in acquiring gold, Di eventually succeeds with gold robbed by Bessie. Afterward, Di returns to Liv's chamber to inform her she got the gold, wiping off some ice that reveals Liv within the tube. Liv's condition reaches its climax during "City of Monsters". After Karmi successfully modified the gold Di acquired, Di turns to Karmi for removing the parasynths although she keeps Liv's identity confidential. Karmi finds a solution in the form of robotics, but since the subject isn't her specialty, a desperate Di seeks out Wendy Wower instead. Although her henchmen fail to acquire Wendy due to intervention from Big Hero 6, another opportunity arises when Karmi presents a nano-microbot-infused cure she and Hiro Hamada have recently created to Di. However, Di takes advantage of Karmi's connection to Hiro by mutating her, then kidnaps and blackmails Hiro to use the nano-microbots for Karmi's freedom. Once Liv is administered the nano-microbots and Karmi's cure, Hiro and Baymax remotely control the nano-microbots to fire the cure at the parasynths occupying Liv's body, ultimately succeeding in eliminating the deadly parasites. With the parasynths destroyed, Liv's body rapidly recovers. Liv emerges from cryostasis moments later right as Di tries to mutate Hiro. Di is overjoyed to see Liv revived, though Liv reacts to the sight of a mutated Karmi and Chris in shock. Di affirms everything she has done to save Liv, to which Liv solemnly states she did not want to be saved in this way. She removes the enhancements from Chris and reverses Karmi's mutation, declaring that she is doing the right thing. Di accuses Liv of not being thankful for her efforts, but Liv only expresses shame at the horrific things her amoral clone has done and subsequently turns her over to the San Fransokyo Police Department. Following the arrests of Di and Chris, Liv presumably regains ownership of Sycorax. Etymology *'Liv' - "Liv" is a Scandinavian word for "life". This references Liv's occupation, her benevolent personality, and her goal to improve life. Trivia *Her and Di's names are a play on the words "Live" and "Die". Appearances Gallery Screenshots Liv's acquaintance.jpg Lie Detector 5.png|Di returns to Liv (Di: "Good news. I got the gold.") Lie Detector 6.png|Di reveals Liv in cryostasis (Di: "I promised you I'd do whatever it takes... Liv.") Livs.jpg Di is created.jpg|"There's only one person I trust to find the cure." Liv creating her clone Di before entering cryo-state Di and Liv.jpg|Liv witnessing the horrific scene before her eyes (Di: "What you created me to do. To save you.") Di shocked.png|Di shocked by Liv's words "I'm ashamed." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans